One of the most common devices used for transporting cargo is a two-wheel utility trailer. This trailer has universal applicability because it can be pulled behind almost any type of four-wheel vehicle. Two-wheel utility trailers usually consist of two wheels attached to an axle which in turn supports some type of a cargo bed. The axle and cargo bed are attached via a frame network which is ultimately connected to the towing vehicle by way of a vehicle trailer hitch.
Although trailering devices of this type are extremely popular, they are not without drawbacks. One such drawback is that in most states trailers such as this must be licensed by the state if they are to be operated on public roads. Another such drawback is that devices of this nature usually are costly to maintain inasmuch as tires must be periodically replaced due to wear, and wheel bearings must be periodically greased. Other costs involved in owning a two-wheel trailer involve costs of storage and replacement insurance.
It is also well known that the gas mileage of the transporting vehicle is reduced when pulling a two-wheel utility trailer due to increased air and road friction experienced by the trailer. Utility trailers also tend to be fairly large and cumbersome when they are being maneuvered both on the road and by hand.
Many people who have a need for a general purpose carrier device do not want to incur the additional expense of purchasing a two-wheel trailer and also do not want the problems which are associated with maintaining, storing and pulling a trailer.
Although various types of carriers have been developed by others for attaching to vehicles, none of them have the universal appeal of the conventional two-wheel trailer without having some or all of its drawbacks. For example, some carriers have been developed which are capable of being mounted directly to the transporting vehicle's trailer hitch for the purposes of carrying bicycles and off-road vehicles. But these devices are very cargo-specific and cannot be used outside of the specific type of load they are designed to carry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,584 issued to Wiley on Mar. 21, 1989 shows a detachable cargo carrier engagable with a standard trailer hitch. The carrier includes a rectangular frame which supports an enclosed cargo carrier. The patent also discloses a rectangular frame which is adapted to transport a bicycle. The Wiley patent overcomes some of the problems inherent in the prior art carriers, but is not without its own drawbacks. For example, the device disclosed in Wiley does not provide for the easy loading and unloading of three-wheel and four-wheel all terrain vehicles. Wiley also fails to teach a cargo carrier which can be adapted to carry a plurality of off-road vehicles, including motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles and small watercraft such as the Sea-Doo.TM. Bombardier (Bombardier is a trademark of Bombardier, Inc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,997 issued to Krieger on Apr. 25, 1989 shows a carrier for transporting a two-wheel cycle. This carrier is of the type which is cantilevered from a transporting vehicle's trailer hitch. This device does not show a universal-type carrier which can be configured to transport a plurality of loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,835 issued to Cole on Jan. 13, 1987 shows a carrier apparatus for carrying an all-terrain vehicle. The carrier is specifically designed to carry the all-terrain vehicle by mounting to the rear axles of the vehicle. This carrier is very specific in design and is not configured to carry a plurality of various off-road vehicles.
Another type of transporting rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,008 issued to McCleary on July 7, 1981. This rack is of the type which mounts to the rear portion of an all-terrain vehicle. The rack shown in McCleary is not of the type which is cantilevered from the transporting vehicle, but rather one which is mounted at three different locations on the back of the transporting vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,638 issued to Hutyra and shown in the Mar. 28, 1989 publication of the Official Gazette of the United States Patent and Trademark Office shows a moped carrier which is mounted to the transporting vehicle's bumper. This carrier is specifically tailored to transporting mopeds and is not designed to transport a plurality of different vehicles.
All of the above-mentioned devices are cargo-specific and can only be used to transport a very limited number of items.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a universal wheelless carrier which can easily carry any number of items and easily mounts to a transporting vehicle's trailer hitch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier which allows one person to easily load and unload cargo.
A further object of this invention is to provide a wheelless carrier which can accommodate the irregular outer contours of various types of small recreational watercraft.
It is another object of this invention to provide a universal wheelless carrier which is mounted to a transporting vehicle's trailer hitch which does not significantly impact the gas mileage of the transporting vehicle.
Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a universal wheelless carrier which is light, easily removable, requires only a small storage space when not in use, and is relatively inexpensive with compared with the conventional two-wheel trailer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a universal wheelless carrier which is inexpensive to purchase and maintain.